


Moon River

by sangha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Black Panther (2018), Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shuri is everything, Steve and Bucky get their shit together, Top Steve Rogers, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangha/pseuds/sangha
Summary: For Bucky, life didn’t click into place again until he saw Steve on that bridge and realized that somehow, he knew that face better than he knew himself. Steve gave him back to himself. From then on, as the memories came back to him with unexpected force, it was a slow realization to the knowledge that he couldn’t live without Steve, but that there was no way to be near Steve. Not until Bucharest.But now, a life with Steve might be possible. Maybe not exactly the life he wants - untangling his feelings for Steve had been a messy business of its own - but a life nonetheless.ORSteve and Bucky are reunited in Wakanda and they can no longer run from their feelings for each other.**mild Black Panther spoilers!**





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [月亮河](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609454) by [joankindom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom)



> Beware of spoilers if you haven't seen Black Panther yet! No major plot points are discussed in detail, but I'd wait if you haven't seen it yet.
> 
> Translation in Chinese available [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609454)

The whole thing is a little disorienting. Bucky vaguely remembers coming to Wakanda and meeting Shuri before he went under, but it’s all a little hazy. The one thing he does know is that he feels lighter than he has in years.

“Are the triggers really gone?” he asks.

Shuri scoffs. “Do I look like an amateur to you?”

“No?” Bucky ventures.

“Exactly. I wouldn’t have woken you up if I hadn’t found a solution. Took me long enough as it is.” She sounds annoyed with herself, but Bucky is in awe. A part of him had resigned himself to staying in cryo indefinitely. It was a price he was willing to pay if it kept Steve and everyone else safe. But here he is, barely a year after he went under.

“Thank you. I don’t know if I can ever thank you enough.” Words can’t convey the full extent of his gratitude, but he can try. “I wasn’t sure it could be done at all. You’re incredible.”

“I’ll forgive you for doubting me,” Shuri says. “But only this once,” she adds, grinning.

“Oh, trust me, I’m never doubting your abilities again,” Bucky promises.

She puffs out her chest a little. “Yeah, that’s right.” She leads him to a car, setting a course for her lab. “I’m guessing you’ll want to take a shower,” she suggests. Bucky hadn’t really thought about it yet, but now that she mentions it, he does feel a little gross. “I want to run a few tests after, if that’s okay. Just for my own records,” she reassures him. She’s a little restless, as if she has more to say. She’s tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Bucky waits for her to continue. “I made a prototype for your arm as well,” she finally says quietly, her tone much less playful than before. “If you want it, it’s ready for you to try. But no pressure,” she adds quickly.

Bucky falls silent. He appreciates the effort, but he’s not quite sure he’s ready for that. 

“Sorry, that was too fast right? Got a little carried away,” Shuri says.

Bucky shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’ll think about it.”

Shuri smiles again. “It’s pretty good, if I do say so myself. And now I’ll shut up about it.” 

Bucky laughs. He feels more relaxed than he could have ever imagined. Shuri is a miracle worker.

“Captain Rogers is on his way here, by the way,” Shuri says casually.

Bucky perks up at that. “He’s not here?”

“He’s been in South Sudan,” Shuri explains. “We got sick of his mopey face so we kicked him out,” she jokes.

Bucky can picture it. He remembers Steve’s face when he first said he wanted to go back in cryo. Steve had tried to hide how hurt he was, but he’d never been very good at hiding his feelings. Even after everything, Bucky could read his face without any trouble. He wonders how much Steve missed him; if it mirrors his own feelings. For Bucky, life didn’t click into place again until he saw Steve on that bridge and realized that somehow, he knew that face better than he knew himself. Steve gave him back to himself. From then on, as the memories came back to him with unexpected force, it was a slow realization to the knowledge that he couldn’t live without Steve, but that there was no way to be near Steve. Not until Bucharest.

But now, a life with Steve might be possible. Maybe not exactly the life he wants - untangling his feelings for Steve had been a messy business of its own - but a life nonetheless.

“You alright?” Shuri asks, waking him from his reverie.

“Yeah, just…yeah,” he says.

“You missed him, yeah?” she asks gently.

Bucky smiles. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to leave it at that. “Yeah, I did.”

“He called me almost every day, at first,” Shuri says. “He missed you a lot.”

\---

Steve comes home to find someone already waiting there. His heart skips a beat. He’d been waiting for a call for so long; it never occurred to him they might show up in this new makeshift home of his. 

“Captain Rogers,” the woman says, in an accent that is by now familiar to him. 

“Nakia,” he says, not quite managing to keep the surprise out of his voice. Last he heard, she was incredibly busy with her outreach work. Not to mention her reluctant royal duties, now that she and T’Challa were back together. He’s not sure why they’d send her, of all people. Worry clutches at his chest. “Is something wrong?”

She smiles. “On the contrary. Sergeant Barnes has woken up. He’s doing well.” 

Steve sits down on his cot, his legs giving out with the relief. “He’s okay?” he asks, just because he needs to hear it again.

“Yes. We can leave for Wakanda immediately, if you’re ready.” 

Steve looks around his tiny living quarters. He didn’t bring much when he came here. There’s nobody he has to say goodbye to; he resisted making any genuine connections, hoping that he wouldn’t be staying in this country for long. In the end, he’d been in South Sudan for almost a year.

When Bucky decided to go back in cryo, Steve hadn’t known what to do with himself. He couldn’t go back home, and though T’Challa had granted him asylum and assured him he was welcome, it didn’t feel right to stay in Wakanda. Especially not with Bucky so close and yet unavailable to him. He felt like an intruder in Wakanda. And more than that, he wanted to _do something_. Anything. The choice to go to South Sudan to help civilians caught in the crosshairs of the ongoing conflict seemed like a natural one, especially after Nakia informed him of the state of affairs in the nearby country. Shuri had provided him with a disguise, not unlike the ones Natasha liked to use, but harder to detect. T’Challa promised to reach out as soon as Bucky made any progress. Weeks passed, and Steve went wherever he was needed most. Months passed and he started getting used to this life of evacuating citizens, pulling people out from the rubble, and the nightmares about the ones he couldn’t save.

But now, Nakia is standing right in front of him, telling him the exact thing he’d been waiting to hear for so long. He collects his clothes in a duffel bag and then they’re off.

Nakia tries to distract him during the short flight, obviously noticing how jittery Steve is. She talks about her job, about the best and worst reactions of the world press to the revelation that Wakanda is the most technologically advanced nation on Earth, about the adjustments in Wakanda itself, which have gone more smoothly than anyone expected, all things considered. Steve makes a genuine effort to pay attention - he owes her that much - but it’s difficult to focus. He can’t help but wonder how Bucky is doing, if there are any gaps in his memory, if anything is going to change between them.

The Bucky he’d encountered in Bucharest felt familiar and alien at the same time. They could fight alongside each other as if no time had passed at all, but once the fighting ceased, it was difficult to get a sense of this new Bucky. The Bucky he’d known in Brooklyn would talk a mile a minute, so much so that Steve sometimes had to beg him to just be quiet for a minute while he tried to concentrate. When he found Bucky again, the thing he missed the most was his incessant chattering.

He can already see the city in the distance. Nakia made the flight go by much faster. He takes a few shaky breaths. 

Nakia puts her hand on his shoulder. “He’s alright. I promise.”

\---

Bucky takes a shower at the lab and he thinks he’s found heaven. He stands under the spray far longer than he should, but he figures he deserves this much. When he’s finally done and changed into the linen clothes laid out for him, Shuri leads him to the medical wing of the lab. 

She knows how he feels about examinations - he doubts she could ever forget the way he reacted the first time a bunch of techs tried to run tests on him. She couldn’t have known a simple reclining chair would have such an effect on him, of course. He’d apologized profusely afterwards. She’d been startled but didn’t seem to hold it against him. 

She gestures to a chair with a straight back, one that definitely doesn’t recline, and he shoots her a grateful look. They’re alone in this part of the lab, which helps steady Bucky’s nerves as well. 

“So I just want to check some of your vital signs, nothing major. Compare them to the data I took before you went under,” she explains.

Bucky nods. It’s hard to believe she’s still a teenager when she gets to work like this. He’d been skeptical when T’Challa introduced him to his sister, telling him if she couldn’t fix the triggers, nobody would. He changed his mind when she removed most of his metal arm without hurting him at all. Every time Hydra had to do maintenance on his arm, it had hurt like hell. 

Shuri gets to work, music playing in the background. It helps her focus, she’d explained once. His thoughts drift towards Steve. He’s not sure how long it will take for Steve to get here. He’s only just woken up a few hours ago. It might take days before he sees Steve. 

“There, all done,” Shuri announces. “It all looks normal. Or at least, normal for you. Your vitals are similar to Steve’s now.” 

While they wait for news, Shuri fills him in on all the things he missed while he was under. She talks about it with the kind of feigned casualness that he’s very familiar with. 

“That must have been terrifying,” he offers.

She nods. “Yeah. But we made it through. And Wakanda is better for it.” She shifts the subject to talk about all the outreach they’ve been doing, the science units she’s been spearheading, the places she’s been now that Wakanda is a more transparent place. She’s clearly proud of the knowledge she gets to share now. 

Finally, she gets a call. A woman Shuri addresses as Nakia tells them they’ll be landing in 30 minutes. Half an hour until he gets to see Steve. 

\---

Steve’s leg starts bouncing as they approach the city. He wants everything to go back to normal, but that’s an absurd idea. Steve is a traitor, Bucky is wanted by just about every major government agency in the world, and they’re hiding out in a foreign country that, before Steve and Bucky’s arrival, had never even granted asylum to white people. 

There is no normal anymore.

He enters Shuri’s massive lab, following Nakia. He spots Bucky and Shuri before they see him. Shuri is talking animatedly while Bucky listens intently. The first thing Steve notices is his hair, which is a lot longer than it was when he went into cryo.

Bucky looks up then, probably having heard their footsteps. His face breaks into a huge smile as he approaches Steve. He looks healthy. Rested. Calm. Steve can feel tears stinging in his eyes and he tries to blink them away furiously. 

“Hey you,” Bucky says, close enough now that he can pull Steve into a hug.

“Buck,” Steve says, voice a lot more choked up than he wants it to be. He holds Bucky as tight as he can. 

Bucky ends the hug far too soon for his liking. “You grew a beard,” Bucky observes, his palm coming up to touch the hair on Steve’s face. “It suits you,” he adds quietly. Steve tries very hard to keep his cool. “He never even had to shave before the war,” Bucky says to Shuri. Steve can feel red coloring his cheeks, grateful that the beard covers at least some of his face now. 

Bucky turns to introduce himself to Nakia. It’s only then that he realizes he hasn’t thanked Shuri yet even though he owes her the world. “Thank you so much,” Steve says, turning to her. “Really.” 

“I’m just glad I finally cracked it,” she says.

“You’re a genius,” Steve tells her. He’ll tell her every day for the rest of his life if he has to.

She grins. “So I’ve been told.”

“Does Sergeant Barnes need to stay here?” Nakia asks.

Shuri shakes her head. “Nope. We’re done here. He’s all yours,” she says to Steve.

Steve’s stomach does a weird flip at that, which he decides to ignore. This is not the time to be dealing with his mess of feelings about Bucky. He just wants to be happy Bucky’s here with him.

“Great!” Nakia says. “There’s an apartment ready for you. We had to arrange everything on very short notice, so it’s just temporary.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Bucky says.

“Yeah, he just came out of the freezer,” Shuri says. “Anything’s better than that.” 

Bucky laughs loudly. It’s the most wonderful sound Steve has heard in years. 

\---

Their apartment is in a quiet part of the city, although Bucky soon realizes the whole city is much quieter than the cities he’s used to. The cars barely make a sound, so the sounds of the city are mostly limited to those of the people inhabiting it. 

It’s a two-bedroom, fully furnished. Nakia explained it belongs to a government employee who is currently on an outreach mission on the other side of the continent. All of her personal effects have been carefully removed for safekeeping, but it still feels lived in with art on the walls and a clearly defined personal style to the furniture. 

He’s surprised to find a wardrobe filled with clothes that all look like they fit him. He’s not sure who he should be thanking for that; the Wakandans have been far more welcoming than he deserves. 

In the living room, Steve is sitting on one of the chairs, staring at his own feet, looking a little lost. Bucky was more than a little surprised when he first laid eyes on Steve today. The beard caught him off guard, in more ways than one. Steve had always been clean-shaven, so Bucky never even imagined him with facial hair. And he definitely wasn’t expecting the deep stirring in his gut when he saw just how good Steve looks this way. His hair has grown out a little as well, and it’s doing horrible things to Bucky’s self control. He realizes he hasn’t felt anything approaching _desire_ in longer than he can remember. Even after he got away from his handlers, it took a long time for him to feel okay about wanting anything for himself. He got off, but it was perfunctory, had nothing to do with desire. Now that Steve is sitting mere feet from him, he _wants_. 

“So, South Sudan, huh?” Bucky says to force himself to think of anything other than his feelings for Steve and that fucking beard of his.

Steve looks up. “Yeah. It felt weird to stay here.” 

Bucky nods. He can imagine. Despite the warmth with which they’ve been received here, it’s hard not to feel like they’re imposing. “What was it like?”

Steve sighs. “It was…” He pauses, searching for the right words. “It felt good to help,” he finally says. He’s not meeting Bucky’s eyes. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Bucky knows that look. Steve must have seen some shit over there.

Steve shakes his head. “Not now.” 

“Okay.” No point in pushing. Steve will talk when he’s ready. 

“What’s it like for you?” Steve asks, finally looking Bucky in the eye again.

Bucky smiles. “It’s so weird, it’s like all this weight is gone. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m still completely fucked up” - Steve makes a noise of protest at that, but Bucky resolutely ignores it - “but I feel lighter, somehow.” 

“It’s good to have you back, Buck,” Steve says, voice sounding choked up. 

Bucky tries not to think about how much he must have hurt Steve by leaving him on his own so soon after being reunited. It had to be done and he’s glad he did it. Still, seeing the echoes of pain that have now turned to relief so clearly etched on Steve’s face is hard. 

“It’s good to be back.” Bucky tries to go for a lighter tone. 

They sit and talk the rest of the night. Steve catches him up on developments he’s missed, though Steve’s information is limited as well. He hasn’t been in touch with Tony beyond sending him that letter, and the rest of the team has been in hiding after Steve broke them out of prison. They can’t contact each other too often for fear of leaving a trail. Bucky feels guilt tugging at his gut when he thinks about all the lives that were upended for him. Most of them barely knew Bucky. Some of them didn’t even _like_ him and they stuck by Steve’s side anyway. 

Eventually, the conversation turns to the time right after Steve woke up from the ice. They never even got a chance to catch up, in between all the fighting. Steve tells Bucky about his teammates, most of whom Bucky has met or fought by now. 

“Hold up, an alien god?” Bucky asks incredulously. He’s looking for signs to see if Steve is messing with him, but he looks just as earnest as always. 

Steve laughs. “I know. Can you imagine if we told anyone back in Brooklyn about the stuff we’ve seen since then?”

Bucky can picture it. “We wouldn’t even get through the first sentence without being sent to an asylum.” 

“Anyway, Thor is a cool guy.” Steve pauses. “Actually, now that I think about it, we haven’t heard from him in a while. No idea what he’s been up to.” 

Bucky shakes his head. “Space shit, presumably.” 

Steve snorts. “Yeah, I guess. Miss that guy’s liquor, man. He brought this stuff from his planet, it was the only thing that could get me drunk.” 

Bucky grins. “Thought you weren’t much of a drinker.” 

“Yeah, well,” Steve says, his eyes turning sad.

And no, that won’t do at all. Not tonight. “Maybe Shuri can cook something up using vibranium,” Bucky suggests, just to lighten the mood again.

“She’s a child!” Steve says.

Bucky shrugs. “I’m sure she’d love the challenge.”

“I’m sure T’Challa would kick your ass.” 

Bucky erupts in a fit of laughter, Steve joining him soon enough. This, this is what Bucky wanted. To see Steve relaxed and happy and so beautiful it makes his heart hurt a little. Desire stirs in him again and he tries to turn it off, but it doesn’t stop simmering right below the surface.

\---

That night, sleep just won’t come. Nervous energy is thrumming in Steve’s veins, just from being in Bucky’s presence for hours on end, without a crisis right around the corner. They haven’t had a proper conversation since 1945, which is an absurd realization. The relief of knowing that they can still talk and laugh with each other is overwhelming. 

Just when he wonders if Bucky is asleep on the other side of the wall, he hears a sound coming from Bucky’s room. A soft moan, which quickly turns into a series of increasingly louder moans. Steve can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He knows those sounds, remembers them from that other time they shared an apartment, a lifetime ago. He doesn’t know how he’d ever forgotten that Bucky is incapable of being quiet. 

Unfortunately, his body remembers just fine, like a Pavlovian response to Bucky’s sounds. He’d been mortified back then that hearing Bucky turned him on and it’s no different now. That doesn’t seem to matter to his body. He’s already half hard, after just a minute. Trying to focus on anything else is impossible. The walls are too thin, Bucky is too loud, the joyous feelings of this evening too overwhelming. Ashamed, he lets his hand travel down into his boxers, his mind filling with images of Bucky on the other side of the wall doing the same. He comes embarrassingly quickly, without making a sound. 

***

T’Challa invites them to celebrate Bucky’s recovery. Steve and Bucky try to tell him it’s not necessary, but T’Challa insists. “If we can’t celebrate good fortune, what can we celebrate?” he reasons, and it’s hard to argue with that logic.

Steve isn’t sure what to expect, but it turns out to be pretty casual. T’Challa and Nakia are there, as well as Shuri. They’re in a stunning yard, a tall tree towering over them, the royal palace visible from here.

“I’m glad to see you’re well,” T’Challa says to Bucky after greeting them both. 

Bucky inclines his head. “Thank you again for letting me stay here. For letting us stay here.”

T’Challa waves his hand. “It was the right thing to do. You’re both welcome to stay as long as you want.” 

The magnitude of such a gesture is not lost on Steve. Even with more open borders, Wakanda is still suspicious of outsiders. 

Even after having been introduced to multiple presidents, mingling with people of T’Challa’s stature is not something Steve is used to. He doesn’t think he ever will. He sits with Nakia and T’Challa, and listens to more of Nakia’s stories, much more focused now than he was yesterday. Bucky and Shuri are sitting a few feet away, talking and laughing conspiratorially. Steve wonders if he’s talking about fixing that liquor. He certainly wouldn’t put it past Bucky. He looks happy, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. Steve’s heart feels a little fuller at the sight. 

Eventually, they find themselves drifting towards each other again, meeting in the middle under a particularly low-hanging branch. 

“Uh-oh!” Shuri exclaims loudly, getting everyone’s attention.

Steve looks from her to the branch, thinking it’s about to break, but it looks fine. Bucky seems equally confused.

“When two people stand underneath that branch, they must kiss,” Shuri explains. “It’s a tradition, to appease our forefathers.” 

Steve raises his eyebrows. He’s not sure if she’s being serious. A faint blush is appearing high on Bucky’s cheeks which is not helping the situation at all. Steve looks to T’Challa for help, but all he gets is a dead-serious nod. Shuri wasn’t messing with them, then. He looks back to Bucky. He doesn’t want to offend his hosts, who’ve been more than gracious for granting them asylum in the first place, not to mention the things they’ve done for Bucky. 

Bucky shrugs, as if to say, “when in Rome.” 

His heart is beating so loudly he’s sure Bucky must be able to hear it. He shrugs as well, trying to be casual about the whole thing, before leaning in. He intends for it to be a short kiss, enough to fulfill the tradition, not enough to betray any ulterior motives of his own. But when their lips meet and Bucky releases a soft sigh, as if he’d been waiting for this moment as long as Steve has, Steve can’t help but put his arm around Bucky to pull him a little closer and make this last a little longer. Bucky takes his lower lip in between his own, tugging a little and Steve makes a sound he’ll deny later. Any pretense flies out the window when Bucky licks into Steve’s mouth and what was supposed to be a chaste kiss turns into something much more heated. 

They don’t part until they hear someone coughing loudly. They’re both breathing a little heavily, Bucky’s pupils are blown. Shit. 

Bucky bites his lip and grins, that fucker. Steve’s pants are a little too tight for his liking all of a sudden. 

An awkward silence follows, until Bucky says something about really needing to head back because they’ve “taken up too much of your time already.” Steve swears he can see Shuri grinning in the corner of his eye as they make their exit.

\---

“That was mean!” Nakia says.

“What?” Shuri replies innocently. “You really wanted to watch their lovesick faces and wait until they finally got their act together?”

“They should figure it out on their own time,” Nakia scolds. 

“Pff. You didn’t have to deal with Captain Heart-Eyes every day for months on video call. A made up tradition isn’t going to hurt them.” She pokes T’Challa in the side. “And it was a good idea, no? These white boys are too afraid to offend us to not go along with it.” 

T’Challa laughs. “You are a menace.” 

\---

The bike ride back to their apartment is excruciating. For one, Bucky is on the back of the bike, plastered to Steve’s back, and maybe holding on more tightly than strictly necessary. So sue him. Secondly, that kiss was out of this world. Okay, technically, Bucky didn’t remember many specific kisses anymore, but he’d be willing to bet this was the best one of his life. He still wasn’t sure if Shuri had been serious, but either way, he owed her a thank you. Again. At this rate, he’d be owing her for one thing or another for the rest of his life.

Steve’s shoulders are tense as they step into the elevator to their apartment. Bucky appraises the situation. He’s not so good with words anymore - the old Bucky would have said something appropriately inappropriate right around now - but he figures actions speak louder than words anyway. He comes to stand in front of Steve, his hand on the wall next to Steve. 

“Okay?” he asks, just to be sure.

Steve’s breath hitches and he nods. 

Bucky closes the distance between them and it’s even better this time. His hand tangles in Steve’s hair, which is long enough to pull a little. By the time the elevator comes up to their floor, Steve’s hair is a mess and he looks a little dazed. Bucky grabs his hand and leads him to their apartment. He has to let go to open their door, but once they’re both inside, Bucky wastes no time to push Steve against the wall to continue where they left off.

When Bucky starts trailing kisses down Steve’s neck, Steve says, “Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

Bucky stands up straight to look Steve in the eye. “Do you want this?”

“Yes.” Steve’s voice betrays no uncertainty.

“Then we’ll talk later. I’ve waited long enough. We can stop or slow down any time, but I don’t really need a therapy session right now. I just need you.” Bucky punctuates his words with another kiss. 

Steve moans into his mouth and pushes Bucky gently, leading both of them down the hall. His hands start to tug at Bucky’s shirt as they go, separating briefly to pull it off entirely. His warm hands frame Bucky’s waist, while Bucky desperately tries to undo the buttons of Steve’s shirt. He makes a frustrated sound when it doesn’t go as quickly as he wants it to and finally, Steve gets the memo. Turns out Steve is even less patient because he just rips the shirt open, remaining buttons skittering to the floor. 

“Jesus Christ, that was hot.” Bucky really wishes he had taken Shuri up on her offer of trying on a new arm because he could really use two hands for all this. As it is, he can’t decide where to focus his attention. He roams Steve’s chest and arms because they’ve featured prominently in his fantasies since 1943. His brain short-circuits when Steve’s hands move lower and dip inside the waistband of his jeans to grab at his ass. 

“My room or yours?” Bucky all but growls.

“Yours is closer,” Steve says breathlessly. He walks Bucky backwards towards his bedroom until Bucky’s knees hit his bed and he falls backwards, pulling Steve with him. Steve doesn’t quite manage to brace his fall and most of his weight lands on Bucky.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re heavy?” Bucky jokes.

“What, you’d rather have me skinny?” 

Bucky reaches up to kiss Steve. “I’d have you any way.” He lets the kiss turn filthy, wraps his legs around Steve and flips them over, straddling him. His hand travels to the top of Steve’s pants, resting on the button. “This okay?” 

Steve nods. 

“Help a fella out here,” Bucky says. He could get Steve’s pants off by himself, probably, but it would take far too long. He moves off Steve, standing beside the bed to give him more room, but Steve has other plans. He undoes Bucky’s pants first and pulls them down, followed by his own. “Always so efficient,” Bucky comments.

Steve gives him a lazy salute. “I _am_ a strategic mastermind, you know.” 

Bucky takes off his underwear and Steve quickly follows suit. Bucky can’t think too long about the fact that Steve is laid out naked in his bed, breathing heavily, cock hard, waiting for Bucky’s next move. He straddles Steve again. He knows what he wants from Steve, has been thinking about it since he was 16 and found out this was something two men could do. He takes Steve’s left hand and guides it to his hole.

Steve’s eyes widen. “Are you sure?” 

“I want this. We don’t have to, but I want to.” Bucky isn’t sure of many things anymore, but this is a truth he’s known for a long while.

Steve pulls him down for a kiss as he rubs circles against the rim, though Bucky can feel Steve’s hesitance to push any further. Bucky reaches over to the nightstand for the lube that the owner of the apartment had left. He owes her a thank you too, he figures. He’ll buy her a whole new stash before they leave. He presses the lube in Steve’s hand, who pours some on his left hand and pushes against the rim with more insistence this time, though still careful. One finger pushes inside and Bucky keens. He adds another finger before long. Steve’s other hand curls around his cock and starts stroking loosely; not enough to get off, but enough to get Bucky moaning and fucking himself back on Steve’s fingers. He has to steady himself with his hand on Steve’s chest.

Steve is so gentle with him, it knocks something loose in his chest. He’s _not_ going to cry, but a part of him wants to. Steve adds another finger, curls them and hits that spot that makes his spine light up. He closes his eyes, chasing the feeling by rocking his hips down and moaning loudly.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Steve says, almost reverently.

Bucky opens his eye to see Steve looking up at him with awe written all over his face. He needs Steve inside him right now. He reaches for the lube, inelegantly pours some on his palm, reaches behind him to stroke Steve’s cock and why the hell didn’t he do this before? He gets a little carried away, Steve fucking up into his fist until he groans, “Buck.” 

He remembers what he was doing in the first place and moves back, Steve’s fingers sliding out as he positions himself over his cock. He sinks down and it feels better than he could have imagined. He’s used his own hand plenty over the years, but nothing can compare to this feeling of fullness. 

Steve’s hands have come up to frame Bucky’s hips. “You okay?” he asks as he bottoms out.

Bucky nods. He moves his hips slowly and moans softly. Steve’s hands help to guide and steady his movements as he begins to pick up the pace, but lets Bucky set the pace entirely. He finds the right angle to stimulate his prostate and he chases the feeling, but he soon realizes it’s not enough. His pace turns frantic, moans tumbling from his mouth. Steve is quiet aside from breathy gasps.

“Steve,” he begs, “fuck me.” 

Finally, a loud moan escapes Steve. Bucky grins. He’ll get what he wants now. Steve plants his feet on the bed to increase his leverage and thrusts his hips up. Bucky moves down to meet his every thrust.

“Yeah, just like that,” Bucky encourages.

Steve’s grip on Bucky’s hips tightens as he holds Bucky still to thrust up into him over and over again, nailing his prostate every time. “Christ, Buck, you feel so good,” he groans.

Bucky can feel pleasure building and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. With Steve steadying him, his hand is free to stroke his cock, tumbling towards orgasm with every stroke. 

“C’mon Buck. Wanna see you come. Wanna hear you,” Steve tells him, thumbs rubbing circles on his hips.

That’s all it takes for him to tumble over the edge, his come landing on Steve’s chest. That’s an image he’s going to file away for later. He rides through the aftershocks, deliberately clenching down harder on Steve, leaning down to kiss him, tongue mimicking Steve’s movements inside of him. 

Steve holds him and chases his own pleasure, fucking up into him at a brutal pace that makes Bucky’s spine tingle despite the fact that he came seconds ago. Steve comes with a loud groan, going off deep inside of Bucky. 

Bucky collapses on Steve’s chest, not even bothering to coax Steve to pull out. He wants to stay like this a little longer. Steve’s breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down under Bucky’s head. 

Finally, Steve does shift, leaving Bucky empty. He whines a little at the loss, though he’d never admit to that. 

“Buck?”

“Hmm?” 

“We should get cleaned up.” Steve doesn’t sound too enthusiastic about the prospect of moving.

“Don’t wanna,” Bucky protests. He knows they’ll regret this later, but right now, the last thing he wants to do is move. Steve doesn’t argue. Bucky’s struggling to keep his eyes open and eventually he starts to drift off a little.

“Buck?” Steve says again.

Bucky makes a vague sounds of acknowledgment through his sleepy haze.

It’s quiet for a while; so long that Bucky thinks Steve fell asleep. Then he feels Steve take a deep breath. “I love you.” 

Bucky smiles against Steve’s chest, burrows in it a little before pushing himself up so he can look Steve in the eye. “Love you too, you big sap.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always more than appreciated!


End file.
